


Evermore

by bakapetto1410



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, reimagined fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakapetto1410/pseuds/bakapetto1410
Summary: Ueda prides himself on being the CEO of a large corporation which he runs with great ambition and efficiency.  But along the way he developed feelings for his assistant, Nakamaru Yuichi. Unfortunately Nakamaru has turned in his resignation papers and Ueda finds himself lost on how to get the other to stay.





	Evermore

**Author's Note:**

> I was just struck with the idea to redo a scene from Beauty and the Beast with a modernish twist this is the result of that. Maybe one day I'll do the full story maybe I won't who knows. But if you want to read what's there well ..... be my guest =^.^=

This ending was inevitable. Just like all things in life. It was a temp job. A trial period. Something that was never meant to be permanent. When one assistant left he just hired another. Business as usual.  
   
So why did the thought of Nakamaru leaving make it impossible to breathe? Why did the sight of his empty desk twist his stomach? Why did Ueda feel the urge to beg the other to stay?  
   
“Sir?”  
   
The voice pulls Ueda from his thoughts. He turns to its source and there stands Nakamaru Yuichi a stack of files in hand and a look of gentle worry in his eyes. Ueda slips the small box he’s been absentmindedly fiddling with in his jacket pocket.  
   
“You’re still here?” Ueda asks his tone coming off harsher than intended. “Why?”  
   
Nakamaru places the files on the corner of the desk. “I just wanted to finish up a few-”  
   
“If you don’t leave now you’ll miss your train.” Ueda cuts in before swiveling his chair around to avoid looking at his former assistant. “And you need to hurry back to your mother. She needs you.” A lump forms in Ueda’s throat as he continues. “Now stop wasting time here and just go.”  
   
“Yes, of course.” Ueda expects to hear the sound of Nakamaru’s footsteps fading away but that never comes. Cautiously he swivels his chair back to find Nakamaru is still standing in the same spot.  
   
“I was just trying to . . . before I go I-I wanted to” Ueda’s heart leaps to his throat. Nakamaru takes a deep breathe and starts again. “I just wanted to say . . .” Ueda slips his hand back into his jacket pocket. “Thank you.” His heart sinks. “Thank you for understanding.” Nakamaru states softly before giving a slight bow and turning to leave.  
   
“Nakamaru, wait.”  
   
“Yes?” Ueda put the box on his desk and slides it over. He watches wordlessly as Nakamaru’s eyebrows knit together in confusion.  He watches the way Nakamaru opens the box. He watches as the look fades into one of surprise. In the box Nakamaru finds a silver harmonica glistening against the black velvet of the box. He runs his fingers over the smooth surface of the instrument. It’s then he notices the engraving.  
   
_Not in a rush, step by step_  
   
Nakamaru opens his mouth to say something but can’t find the right words. His eyes stay glued to the harmonica.  
   
Ueda rises and moves closer to his former assistant admiring every detail about the other and committing it to memory. “A watch would have been more traditional but then,” A soft smile forms on Ueda’s lips. “You’ve never been much for tradition, have you?”  
   
“Ueda, this is . . . I can’t possibly” He closes the box and offers it back.  
   
“No, it’s for you.” Ueda places his hand on the box covering Nakamaru’s with his own. “It’s a gift.” And for just a moment Ueda allows himself to just feel the warmth of the other’s hand in his before he pushes the box back to Nakamaru. “So you can look at it and remember . . .” Their eyes lock and it feels like Ueda’s heart is being crushed in a vice. “So you can remember your time here.” He reaches out following the urge to cup Nakamaru’s face but can’t follow through. Ueda’s hand drops, “You have a train to catch.”  
   
Nakamaru nods and offers an almost sad smile. “Thank you for everything, Tatsuya.”  
   
Ueda turns away unable to watch Nakamaru leave. Not with the knowledge that the other will not be returning. “Good bye Yuichi.”  
   
Once Nakamaru’s footsteps had completely faded away Ueda braces himself against his desk. He takes a deep shaky breath and fights back the overwhelming urge to follow his own selfish wants and call Nakamaru back. But for once Ueda was taking someone else wants into consideration. For once someone else’s need seemed more important than his own.  
   
“What the hell are you still doing here, boss? It’s practically tomorrow and phase 2 scheduled to start in just a few hours.” Ueda turns back towards the doorway but finds it’s not the person he wants to it to be. “Oh someone’s awfully gloomy.”  
   
“Not now Jin.” Ueda pleads in a small voice hoping his first assistant would take the hint.  
   
“Oh don’t tell me you’re in one of your moods again?” The corner of Jin’s lips quirk up playfully as he steps closer to places a few papers on the desk. “And after such a great day too.”  Its then that he catches the forlorn look on Ueda’s face. His smile fades considerably. “You want me to go get Maru-chan? He always manages to put a smile on your face . . .  and blush on your cheeks.” Jin needles hoping to snap Ueda out of whatever was going on.  
   
“You can’t.” Ueda moves away from the desk and over to the large floor to ceiling windows behind his desk. “I let him go.”  
   
“You did what?” Jin gasps hoping his hearing was off.  
   
“I let him go.”  
   
“You let-but just hours ago you . . . and him were. You were” Jin struggles to understand. “Why would you do that?”  
   
“I had to.”  
   
“But why?”  
   
Ueda can feel the lump reforming in his throat. “He asked me to . . .” Ueda’s vision starts to blur but he does his best to blink back the tears. “And I couldn’t-I couldn’t say no to him, Jin.” He turns back to face the other man. “I love him.”  
   
“Oh Ta-chan,” Jin’s heart clenches at how broken Ueda looks and all his can think to do is go over and pull the other into a hug. “You never know, maybe he’ll come back.”  
   
“No, Jin. He won’t.” Ueda pulls away and forces back his composure. His emotions retreating behind the stoic mask he was best known for. “Why would he? There’s nothing here worth coming back to.” Just as Jin is about to protest Ueda speaks again. “With Nakamaru gone I’ll need someone to take his place tomorrow for Phase 2.”  
   
“Yeah, sure . . . I’ll find someone.” Jin answers absentmindedly his thoughts still focused on the previous part of the conversation.  
   
“I need someone that knows the plan inside and out. Someone I can trust. Someone I can rely on.”  
   
Ueda’s words crash over Jin and with each pass it become clearer and clearer who he’s talking about. “But my time off . . .“  
   
“I know.”  
   
“It’s supposed start tomorrow. We’re going to Paris.” Jin continues lost in his own train of thought. “We got tickets and everything. He didn’t believe me when I told him but I promised.” His eyes snap up to Ueda and though his tone stays soft Jin’s eyes are sharp and almost accusing. This look coming from Jin chills Ueda to his very core. “I promised him, Ta-chan because you promised me.”  
   
“I know.” Ueda repeats forcing down the guilt of what he’s doing to his long time friend. Possibly his only friend. “I’m sorry.“  
   
A flurry of emotions scroll across Jin's face until Ueda swears sees something in Jin break as his thoughts culminating in one simple conclusion. “Everyone was right . . . we’re never getting out of here.” The statement hangs in the air. “We really are cursed, aren’t we?” Ueda neither confirming or denying the truth of those words. Jin runs his fingers through his hair and takes a deep breath before speaking. “I'll have everything ready by morning. Now if you'll excuse me I have some phone calls to make and plans to cancel.”


End file.
